Un bois sous les étoiles
by louve solitaire
Summary: un Olivier Dubois mélancolique... Porfitezen, c'est rare! os


_J'avais très envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Olivier, alors je l'ai écrit. Cependant ce n'est pas un personnage que j'ai l'habitude de manipuler. Ce n'est donc qu'un court OS sans prétention._

_Evidemment les personnages sont à JKR._

Olivier était tranquillement allongé sur le dos, dans l'herbe rase du parc de Poudlard. Tout était tranquille ici. Le couvre feu allait sonner et il était seul avec lui même à regarder les étoiles. Et oui, Olivier Dubois, le seul, l'unique, le passionné, le drôle, le doué, était mélancolique.

Il en était d'ailleurs le premier étonné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être le genre de personne qui apprécient de contempler le ciel nocturne, se dit il en observant une étoile filante zébrant le ciel de sa traînée dorée telle un vif d'or fuyant l'attrapeur.

-Olivier Dubois! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille?

Olivier ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

-Je pourrais oui. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir envie avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce que TU fais dehors, Charlie.

Oivier entendit les pas se rapprocher et daigna enfin tourner la tête vers son coéquipier lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Des problèmes amoureux?

-Bien sur! Mon balai me fait la tête, je ne pense pas que je survivrai à cette séparation. Je suis sur qu'il me trompe.

Le roux pouffa.

-Tu stresses pour le match alors.

-Stresser? Moi? Pour un match? Je suis le meilleurs gardien de touts les temps, tu est le meilleur attrapeur du monde connu alors je ne voie pas en quoi je pourrais m'inquiéter.

-Tu verras quand tu seras capitaine... Tu ne verras plus les choses de la même manière

-Ouaip! Et tu m'expliqueras que quand, moi aussi, je serais joueur professionnel le stress sera encore plus important.

-Tu m'as l'air bien sur de nos destinées mon cher Dubois.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps, tu auras facilement une place de joueur pro. Quant à moi je ne pense pas être capable de faire autre chose.

-Mais si Olivier! Tu pourrais faire plein d'autres choses! Mannequin par exemple...

-manne... Quoi? Tu te fous de moi?

Olivier fixa son coéquipier quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, avant de lui envoyer un coup de point dans le ventre. Charlie bascula en arrière, et Olivier l'observa quelques minutes se rouler par terre en pleurant de rire. Charlie était décidément un mec bizarre. Il finit cependant par se redresser et hoqueter un «T'aurais vu ta tête!»

Définitivement tordu.

-Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors?

-Tu sauras pas! T'avais qu'à répondre à mes questions.

-Tu est un vrai gamin Charlie, tu le sais ça?

-Quoi, s'indigna le roux, c'est moi le gamin?

-Allez-heu! Dis moi!

-Nan.

-Sinon demain je vais raconter à Percy que tu étais dehors après le couvre-feu.

-Et comment tu vas lui expliquer que tu m'ai vu?

-Facile, on voit le lac depuis la sale commune.

Charly laissa passer un léger silence avant de répliquer.

-Même si tu le préviens sans te mouiller, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

-Tu connais Percy non? Il va te faire une scène, il va envoyer un hibou à vos parents, et tu vas te retrouver avec une beuglante. C'est un super plan non?

-Non ce n'est pas un super plan : Percy est tout a fait capable de le signaler à Mc Gonagall qui va enlever des points à Gryffondor.

-Peut être, mais je peux le convaincre de ne pas le signaler à Mc Gonagall en lui disant que si ta mère est au courant tu seras bien asses puni, répliquât Olivier, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de son argument.

-Oui mais si ma mère m'envoie une beuglante elle va crier dans la grande salle que j'étais dans le parc après le couvre-feu, donc Mc Gonagall va l'entendre et elle enlèvera des points à Gryffondor.

-A propos de points, que diriez vous de 40 points en moins à Gryffondor?

Olivier et Charly se retournèrent brusquement, Rogue était planté derrière eux, droit et sinistre. Le même mot leur échappa à tout deux :

« Oups! »

_C'est tout._

_J'avoue qu'il ne se passe grand chose, c'était surtout pour me permettre de m'amuser un peu (je sais, ça ne fait rire que moi) et de m'entraîner à manipuler des personnages que je n'utilise pas habituellement._

_Cependant si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes pour dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait **très **plaisir, et ça m'encouragerai peut être à approfondir ces personnages _**;-)**

_Louve_

_PS : il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas très douée avec ça et j'ai une confiance toute relative en mon correcteur orthographique._


End file.
